true love
by hanhanluvsHOA
Summary: Nina finds out you her real true love is after she dies! sorta scary...Read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first horror fanfiction so enjoy :) P.S its not that scary**

I woke up and felt a cold gust of wind. I got out of my bed and walked over the window to shut it. I looked out the window across the street and saw the creepy graveyard that I used to play in when I was small. I shut my eyes and remembered all my memories with my best friend Dannie. She was my best friend. Was. I still don't like saying that. After she…died in a car accident I learned something big. I learned I was able to see ghost. I thought I was a freak before that but then later this year I learned I had the power to see. "Bzzzzzz" I pulled out my phone to see who is texting me at 5am. I looked at the screen and the name Fabian appeared. I tapped view now on the screen. The message opened up. It said, "Hey beautiful, just wanted to tell you good morning. Text me when you're up." I felt a small smile crept on my lips. I texted him back saying, "I am. Just couldn't sleep missing you too much." I sent it and took one more look at the graveyard. I decided it was time for me to see her again.

I left my room and snuck past my Gran's room to the stairs. I went down them and quietly opened the front door. I put one leg outside. I jumped after I heard an annoying voice, "Where are you going?" I took a deep breath and told her, "I'll be back. I just have to handle something. Please don't tell Gran, Olivia." She nodded and I hurried out the door. I ran across the street and looked at the electrified fence before me. "I've done this before" I whispered to myself. I ran over to the locked box that had the buttons in it. I pulled a pin out of my hair and picked the lock. I opened the lid and turned it off. I ran back to where I was before and Crawled through the hole under the fence. I walked through the graveyard seeing flashes of all the people who died. They were saying stuff like "help me." I finally screamed, "Leave me alone!" Crap. Why did I do that. I followed the trail until I got to a stone I needed to see. It was Dannie's. I felt my eyes getting hot. The gravestone said, "Danielle Martinez, A loving Daughter and friend." By the time I finished reading it, tears were rolling down my cheeks. I shouldn't have come it's too soon. I turned around then heard a voice, "Don't go" I turned back around, "Dannie" She smiled then Tapped my chin up. "Don't cry" she said, "im always here. Why didn't you come sooner? I really missed you" I answered her "Im sorry I just…" She giggled, " Im kidding. I know you couldn't handle this." I took a gasp of air, "I-i still-ill ca-ant. Im sorry" And with that I walked away. I crawled under the fence and back to my house. I opened the door and saw my gran on the couch. I made it up two steps but then she stopped me, "Where were you?" I answered her, " I..um…I was out." She asked, "Dannie?" I nodded. Then she replied, " I know you miss her. Now go to bead honey its 4:50 and you are busy tomorrow." I went up the stairs and plopped down on my bed. I got my Phone out and saw that Fabian replied, "Me too. I cant wait to see you in two days." I texted him back, "I know im excited" After I sent that I went to sleep.

I woke up at 3 pm the next day. I flew up and felt all sweaty. I was having the scariest nightmare ever. After a few deep breaths I got up and grabbed a pink and white striped under shirt, a pink shirt, and some blue skinny jeans, and ran into my bathroom. After I was done with my shower I slipped my clothes on and got my hair drier out. I hate my Hair. It just adds to the freak show I put on. After I did my hair I did my makeup. I looked at the mirror and I actually looked a little pretty **(this has nothing to do with Nathalia because she's actually gorgeous)**. I ran down the steps and grabbed my pink converse. I yelled, "Going for a walk, be back at 7" I opened the door and walked to the hill behind my neighbor hood. It has a gigantic willow tree on top of it. I passed the willow and kept walking. I walked in the woods. I pulled out my Ipod once I got to the center tree and grabbed my headphones and started listening to my favorite song. I climbed up to the highest large branch and sat there. I saw my phone, it said 6:50. I quickly jumped down and headed back to my house. On my way I got a call. It said Restricted. I answered, "Hello?" The voice said, "watch yourself" then hung up. I took a deep breath and tried to get those words out of my head. I was tired of feeling paranoid so I ran back to my house. I opened the door and saw my Gran cooking. I waved to her and ran upstairs. I opened my room and put my ipod on the dock and started singing to one direction. After awhile Olivia came in. She sat on my bed and said, "I need some sisterly advice." I sat across from her and sighed, "What's your problem?" She giggled and continued, "Well, you see, this person asked me out and I really like him but I don't want to date 'til im older. But this guy he's different. He makes me smile and we kind of just maybe kissed." I rolled my eyes, "well if you like him that much you should say yes. I mean your 13, how old can you get." She laughed, "Thanks…Sis" I nodded. After the door shut I turned my music back up. I fell asleep about 20 minutes after.

When I woke up I grabbed my white tank, NYC shirt, and skinny jeans. I slipped them on really quick and grabbed my suitcase. I hugged Gran and Olivia and drove off in a yellow cab. I got on the plane and got off. I went to the train station and got on the train going to Liverpool. After I boarded it I texted everyone I'd be there in an hour. After a while another train past us. Then all I remember was BOOM! It was a bomb. 30 people had boarded on that train 26 of them didn't get back off, including me.

**Hope you liked it! this Fan fiction is only going to have 3-4 chapters. If you havn't read life without him you should... Well..BYE! Do your math homework**

**~H~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Im so sorry its really short but enjoy! Im also starting lots of new stories. A couple one shots. Well I will make up for it because Im gonna it 2000 words next chapter youll see! so make sure you read it. ~H~ and i dont own HOA!**

I woke up in a pure white room. The only other thing that was here was a person. I blinked twice, "Dannie?"

She smiled, "Hey. Are you okay? That was pretty rough"

I was confused, "Where am i?"

She looked even more happier, " You are on the Earths Plane, its where you are stuck between heaven and earth."

I looked around, " How do I get to heaven"

She sighed, " well you have to do a task or two." Of course.

"Why and what is it?" I asked.

She seemed like she got sadder, "This is a good sign it means you're an angel. God is testing you. Im an Angel that's why I can still be on Earth. More pacifically Im a guardian Angel. Yours"

I nodded, "So what are these Task?"

She said, "One is kinda hard, you have to find and disconnect the bomb that killed you. It sets off from the magnetic pull of the other train .You have five minutes before it goes off. Each time it goes off I press this button and the five minutes start again. Another task is to get a kiss from someone who is in love with you. Fabian's gonna be hard. I mean He'll try to say your gone and convince himself you are. But go easy because you don't want to scare him."

I felt my eyes getting watery, "Fabian. I'm dead."

She hugged me. "Im sorry to do this but you have to start now or do you want to get the kiss now."

I sucked up a lot of air, "start the clock"

She nodded, "okay you have a week total, or you don't gain your wings. Also you might save 25 other peoples lives but you cant reclaim yours." I nodded and then suddenly I was back in the train. I jumped up from my seat and ran into the captains room. I heard myself scream, "stop the train! Theres a Bomb!" He ignored me. I rolled my eyes and called 911. yes there is a bomb in the train and the captain is not listening suddenly boom! Then a flash happened and I was back where I started. After several tries I found where the bomb was located and disconnected it. Now i have to go to Anubis. Suddenly I was on the front step. I took a deep breath and walked through the door.

**Please Review I promise I will P.M you back :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's the dealio, I couldn't decide between Fabina or Neddie so (and here's the best part)…I Did them BOTH! So you can read only the neddie one or only the fabina or both, I really don't mind and I promised you a 2,000 word chapter so here you go. Enjoy! Boo is out! (my nickname btw p.s I didn't come up with it) Oh and I Don't HOA or anything else mentioned in this story. And Fabina is regular Neddie is italic. So all you Neddie shippers keep scrolling. Yeah you know you want to! Well again please review and Thank you _Acfprincess, Sibunaforever69 , and breathing-for-this-moment_ for reviewing and this is my LAST chapter unless I do a sequel but as of right now I don't think so (it depends on my reviewers). So again H is out! XOXO and Im so sorry about the god, angel, and heaven thing. I totally spaced it and if your not Christian im sorry and I'm not one of those people like 'Oh I hate you 'cause your not christian' Im actually the opposite so again Im sorry and finally the story!**

I walked in the House I used to live in. The sight of all my friends being sad broke my heart. I took a deep breath preparing for what was about to happen. I stood there for what felt like forever and entered the kitchen. As I did Amber gasped. Patricia ran over to her and asked her, "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost" **(A/N I decided to do that because they say that A LOT)**

Amber took a breath and said, "N-nothing, I just thought I saw something" She shook her head like she was shaking the thoughts from her mind. How am I suppose to do this. I cant walk up to Fabian and be like "Hey Fabian can you kiss me? I know I'm a ghost and all but I really need to do this." I walked over to Fabian and Eddie's room and walked through the door. Then I got a magical pen and paper out (It's a ghost thing) and wrote a note to Fabian it goes like this: (Not neddie)

_Dear Fabian,_

_I know you miss me. I really miss you too. If your reading this You know I'm not gone. If I was gone you'd be dreaming. I just want to meet you again. I need your help. Meet me in the clearing after lights out._

_XOXO ~N~_

I left the note on his bed side table and left the room. I looked at my watch and sighed I have two more hours.

Fabian's POV

I walked in my room and saw a note on my bedside table. It was blank exept for one word. "Dear?" after a millisecond Fabian appeared. "Fabian" I continued then after I kept reading word by word the letter came to an end so I decided to read it again. "Dear Fabian,

I know you miss me. I really miss you too. If your reading this You know I'm not gone. If I was gone you'd be dreaming. I just want to meet you again. I need your help. Meet me in the clearing after lights ~N~." only one person came to my mind, and that's Nina. After a few minutes had passed and Eddie had walked in and I was laying on my bed staring at the note. Then I witnessed something amazing the letters disappeared. "Cool"

Then Eddie looked at me, "What?"

"Nothing" I said then stuffed the note in my drawer. Since it was 9:58 im sure I'll here Victor's famous "its 10 o'clock. You have five minutes precisely then I shall want to hear a pen drop" I mocked him in my 'Victor Accent'. And I was correct I heard his speech then waited ten minutes to sneak out. I ran to the clearing and saw a Faded Nina sitting on the log. I cleared my throat to get her attention and she turned towards me. "Is that Nina I see? You look different did you get a haircut?" she giggled.

She got up and hugged me, "being half angel does have its advantages". Our hug lasted at least 30 seconds, but Hey, who's counting? Then she continued after we let go. "About that half part I need to ask you a simple question." She sounded hesitant.

"continue."

And she continued, 'Did you love me?"

I nodded then, "-" she answered for me by slamming her lips onto mine. The last thing I remember was her getting wings. "You look like an angel." She giggled then walked up the gold stairs. The girl I loved was slipping away.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEDDIE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_I walked in the House I used to live in. The sight of all my friends being sad broke my heart. I took a deep breath preparing for what was about to happen. I stood there for what felt like forever and entered the kitchen. As I did Amber gasped. Patricia ran over to her and asked her, "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost" **(A/N I decided to do that because they say that A LOT)**_

_Amber took a breath and said, "N-nothing, I just thought I saw something" She shook her head like she was shaking the thoughts from her mind. How am I suppose to do this. I cant walk up to Fabian and be like "Hey Fabian can you kiss me? I know I'm a ghost and all but I really need to do this." I walked over to Fabian and Eddie's room and walked through the door. Then I got a magical pen and paper out (It's a ghost thing) and wrote a note to Fabian it goes like this:_

_Dear Fabian,_

_If you loved me I'm sorry I left you. It wasn't my choice I swear. I just, I love Eddie. I'm sorry if I crushed you. It's just you need to let go. Again I'm sorry. ~N~ _

_I felt bad writing the truth. I decided I needed to write Eddie one too._

_Dear Eddie,_

_I feel bad writing this but, I love you. You never notice me. Sure I'm the 'goody-goody' but I don't care. If you feel the same way please meet me. Somewhere, anywhere? I just need to see you one last time. Well just think about it. If you want to, meet me after ten in the attic. I sat the note on his bed and left. I walked up to the attic because I knew it was already twelve after ten (10:12). I walked up the stairs and saw a sad boy facing the window. "Eddie" I barely even whispered. He got up and turned towards me._

"_Nina. Is it true?" he was holding the faded paper up. I nodded._

_I bit my bottom lip, "Eddie, I'm sorry I had to-" He cut me off by kissing me. The next thing I knew I was being lifted up into the light. I'm gone for good._

**Hope you like it and it was REALLY long. I really want a sequel to this but, I'm not sure. If you want one review. If there is one, this would all be a dream and in the sequel she'd be trying to figure out the connection. I'm also working on a new story so check it out. Also if there was a sequel I could only choose one ending so please reveiw. I know it wasn't 2,ooo words but it was so so so so close. I'm like 600 words away.**

**~H~**


End file.
